Back Together Again
by Elizabeth Whitaker89
Summary: Back Together Again will show you the lives of Elizabeth and Youko Kurama. I hope you enjoy this story. Reviews are greatly accepted. Please be easy because this is my first story.
1. Character Information

Together Again

*Authors Note: Before the story begins, I want to give you all a little background information on the new characters that I'm "introducing" into the Yu Yu Hakusho saga.*

**Elizabeth Setoya** is a 321 year old female demon. She's a unique kind of demon. For one, she's the HIGHEST S-class demon in all of Demon World. You can't blame her, considering her father was the late King Raizen, who himself was an S-class demon. Her mother was an Ice Maiden. Now, an Ice Maiden gets pregnant asexually ever hundred years or so. But, her mother, Saria Setoya, did the ultimate no-no; she laid with a male demon and gave birth to Elizabeth. How that union came to be, well, it's kind of strange. Saria was away from the Ice World, just exploring, when she ran into Raizen, who was going insane from not eating. In exchange for not killing her, she agreed to sleep with him. Weird, huh?

Elizabeth is quite tall for a female demon at 5 feet, 8 inches tall. She has dark blond wavy hair that reaches halfway down her back and it has natural black, chestnut, red, silver, and gold highlights throughout it. Her eyes are a blue-green hazel and whenever she cries, her tears form emerald tear-gems. Like her father Raizen, she bears the exact same marking on her face, but its on the right side instead of the left. Being an S-class demon, her powers are tremendous, but she can mask them. Aside from have ice powers, she also can do ANY kind of attack, because it unknown what kind of demon Raizen really was. When she fights, she uses two swords to attack. Elizabeth also uses her high intelligence to analyze her opponent before she makes her move and attacks.

Elizabeth and her two cousins, Narika and Navani Setoya, grew up together away from the Ice World with their mothers. After their mothers died, the girls were on their on own for about four years from the ages of 16-20. Elizabeth and her cousins developed a habit of stealing from the insanely rich and powerful demons and humans and gave to the human poor. Eventually, they settled into a little human village where they became the guardians and protectors. When all three were 20, they were away on a little hunt when the notorious Spirit Fox Youko Kurama and his band of thieves happened upon the village and decided to raid it. Elizabeth, Narika, and Navani were coming back from their excursion and saw what was happening. They confronted the thieves just as they were about to kill the humans. Elizabeth struck a deal with Youko and decided that she and Narika would join them in return for sparing the village and villagers. Navani elected to stay with the humans and live among them till the day she died.

Elizabeth eventually mated Youko and Narika mated Kuronue. (in this story, Kuronue doesn't die). Narika and Navani Setoya are twin Ice Maiden/ bat demons. Their mother, Amarah, was sister to Elizabeth's mother Sari. And just like Sari, Amarah did the ultimate no-no too. But, she was actually raped by a rogue male bat demon when she was out exploring. When she gave birth to her twins, she along with her sister, fled the Ice World. Both Narika and Navani stand 5 feet, 5 inches tall and both have shoulder length black hair. But, Narika has sky blue eyes whereas Navani has cerulean blue eyes. They are also the same age as their cousin Elizabeth, 321. Narika mated Kuronue and Navani eventually mated Hiei.

When Elizabeth and Youko eventually mated (after a year or so), they kept trying to have a child every mating season, which was about 4 times a year.

In their 281 years of being together, Elizabeth had gotten pregnant a total of twenty times. But, after Youko had be supposedly "killed", she found she was FINALLY pregnant. So, for those fifteen years of not being with her mate, Elizabeth had raised their two twin girls, Sariya and Rami. When the girls meet their father for the first time, they are fifteen. Sariya stands about 5'6" with black and gold colored hair that reaches her shoulders and has pearl-gray eyes like her grandmother. She also had black and red ears and tail. Rami is the exact same height except she looks like father; only the opposite colors. Where Youko, in his regular form has silver ears, hair and tail, Rami's are golden and where his eyes are golden, hers are silver. Even though Elizabeth is 321, she looks barely 16. So using that to her advantage, she had enrolled into a high school just for the hell of. Her daughters also enrolled, but all three just said they were cousins.

Sari Setoya was an Ice Maiden that had sex with Raizen and produced her only child, Elizabeth Setoya. After having her, she fled the Ice World to live in the Demon World with her daughter. But, after having been away from her homeland, Sari died, leaving Elizabeth alone at the age of 16. Sari stood 5 feet even with short blond hair that had the natural multicolored highlights that Elizabeth has in her hair. Her eyes were pearl gray. Her twin sister, Amarah Setoya, suffered the exact same fate as her. Amarah stood 5 feet even as well, but like her twin daughters, she had short black hair and turquoise blue eyes.

Together Again will show you the lives of Elizabeth and Youko Kurama. I hope you enjoy this story. Reviews are greatly accepted. Please be easy because this is my first story.


	2. AN

Back Together Again

This is a story about lost love and love being found again. Elizabeth Setoya is the longtime mate of Youko Kurama (AKA Suuichi Minamino). They had been together for 280 years (they met when she was 20 and were separated when she turned 300; after 15 years apart, they got back together) before Youko was severely wounded and fled the Demon World. This story tells about their years together, the tragic separation, and how they find each other again. This story is set 5 years after the Three Kings Saga. I do not any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, except for my own characters (Elizabeth Setoya, Narika Setoya, Navani Setoya, Sari Setoya, Amarah Setoya, and Rami and Sariya Setoya Minamino). All ownership of Yu Yu Hakusho goes to Yoshihiro Togashi.


End file.
